Quantum Dot Enhancement Films (QDEF) are used as the light source for LCD displays. Red and green quantum dots are used in QDEF with a blue LED as the light source to give the full spectrum of colors. This has the advantage of improving the color gamut over the typical LCD display and keeping the energy consumption low compared to LED displays.
Once the quantum dots are synthesized, they are often treated with an organic ligand that binds to the exterior surface of the quantum dot. Colloidal quantum dot nanoparticles (preferably, nanocrystals) that are stabilized with organic ligands and/or additives can have improved quantum yields due to passivating surface traps, controlling dispersion stability in carrier fluid (or solvent) or cured polymeric binder, stabilizing against aggregation and degradation, and influencing the kinetics of nanoparticle (preferably, nanocrystal) growth during synthesis. Therefore, optimizing the organic ligand and/or additive is important for achieving optimal quantum yield, processability, and functional lifetime in QDEF.